The growth of thin films is a central step in the fabrication of many functional materials and devices. While film growth efforts have been traditionally directed toward films greater than 100 nm, recent trends in several areas are calling for the growth of films ranging in thickness from a few atomic layers up to tens of nanometers.
In the microelectronics area, copper has replaced aluminum as the interconnect material in integrated circuits due to its lower resistivity and higher resistance to electromigration. Ultrathin (2-8 nm) manganese-silicon-oxygen layers have been proposed as replacements for existing nitride-based copper diffusion barrier layers in future devices. Since copper does not nucleate well on SiO2 and other surfaces, it is difficult to deposit copper metal onto the surface features of microelectronic substrates. Accordingly, there has been considerable interest in the formation of seed layers of metals such as chromium, cobalt, and others which adhere better to substrates, and upon which copper films can be subsequently grown.
Atomic layer deposition (“ALD”) is a thin film deposition technique that addresses many of the current technological demands. ALD affords inherently conformal coverage and sub-nanometer film thickness control due to its self-limited growth mechanism. In a typical ALD process, a substrate is contacted with a first chemical composition that modifies the substrate for a first predetermined period of time (a pulse). Such modification involves adsorption to the surface of the substrate, reaction with the surface of the substrate, or a combination of adsorption and reaction. A purging gas is introduced to remove any lingering first gaseous chemical composition in the vicinity of the substrate. A second gaseous chemical composition that reacts with the modified substrate surface is introduced for a second predetermined period of time into the vicinity of the substrate to form a portion of the thin film. A purging gas is subsequently introduced to remove any lingering second chemical composition in the vicinity of the substrate. These steps of contacting the substrate with the first chemical composition, purging, contacting the substrate with the second gaseous chemical composition, and purging are usually repeated a plurality of times until a film of desired thickness is coated onto the substrate. Although the prior art ALD processes work well, there is unfortunately only a limited number of chemical precursors having the requisite thermal stability, reactivity, and vapor pressure for ALD.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and reagents for depositing thin films by atomic layer deposition.